Yomi
Yomi (黄泉 Yomi): or better known as "Yomi-no-Kuni" (黄泉の国 "Yellow springs/wells") was the dark underworld located in the underground which is featured in the crossover season Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, also a place for the main antagonists, the Guardians of Yomi such as Leontes Van De Montague, Aion, Maria, Cain Nightroad and Issa Shuzen. Yomi is the world of being represent death in Shinto mythology and the complete opposite of the celestial world, Takamagahara. The place first appeared in the episode 1 of the crossover season. History: Japanese legend: According to Japanese/Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go after life. Once the dead one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is impossible to return to the land of the living. Yomi in Japanese mythology is comparable to Hades or Sheol and is most commonly known for Izanami's retreat to that place after her death. Yomi is populated by a myriad of old and monstrous women called Shikome. According to Shinto mythology, the universe is originally divided into three main realms: Takamagahara, Ashihara-no-Nakatsukuni and Yomi. Yomi is ruled by the deity Izanami. Arriving there, following her earthly death, she was sentenced to stay there after eating cooked food in the realm of darkness. Yomi is ruled by the deity Izanami. Arriving there, following Izanami's earthly death, Izanagi lamented and began a trip to Yomi. He searched for Izanami and found it quickly. Izanagi could not see her because the shadows hid her well. Nevertheless, he asked Izanami to come back with him. Izanami informed him that it was too late. She had already eaten Yomi's food and now belonged to the land of death. She couldn't come back to life. Izanagi was scandalized and refused to accede to his wish to be left in the arms of the dark Yomi. While Izanami slept, he took the comb that held Izanami's hair and lit it like a torch. Under the sudden light, he saw the horrible form taken by his beautiful and graceful Izanami. Her body was nothing but rotten flesh where maggots and other disgusting creatures ran. Screaming, Izanagi could not contain his fear and fled, thinking only to return to the world of the living by abandoning his dead wife. Izanami woke up screaming indignantly and began to chase after him. On her orders, savage Shikome chased him to bring him back. Izanagi hurried out and quickly pushed a rock at the entrance to the cave that was Yomi's entrance. Izanami screeched behind this impassable barrier and told him that if he left her, she would destroy a thousand living beings a day. He replied furiously that he would give life to one thousand five hundred. The world of the dead is separated from the world of the living by a huge rock called Chigaeshi no ōkami, a deity installed by Izanagi, and upon his return he washed himself, creating Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukiyomi in the process. Leontes take control as a leader: TBA Residents: Trivia: * Yomi also bears the same name from Japanese mythology. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Locations Category:Locations